


Method Acting

by shonn



Category: The West Wing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Allison Janney/Stockard Channing
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

When it was announced Stockard Channing would be joining the cast of _The West Wing_ , Allison took the news with a smile and an inner sense of panic. It had been five months since she had last been in a room with her soon-to-be costar, yet she remembered well the sensations from that meeting. She knew it had been harmless flirtation back then. They had been surrounded by fellow actors and Allison's admiration for Stockard, both preventing their chemistry to develop beyond an easy camaraderie that was difficult for Allison to maintain. She struggled with sudden and certain emotions when she was in the presence of the legendary actress. But she rationalized those feelings, believing she was star struck and too optimistic for her own good.

Still, she was excited at the prospect of working with Stockard again. She had enjoyed the experience the first time around, and she knew she would benefit from it once more. It was another two weeks before Stockard made her appearance, her first scene with Allison. The taller actress had read her script carefully, had practiced her smile in the mirror, and knew she was being silly. 

"Ally."

Allison stopped, became silent, felt a grin spreading across her lips. She turned slowly, her eyes raking over the other woman's body, her smile becoming a smirk as she took a liberty she wasn't sure she had the courage to take. Stockard allowed the perusal, dropped her arms to her sides.

"See something you like?"

Allison's eyes met the steel of Stockard's, the taller woman swallowing hard at the challenge held in the unyielding gaze.

"Yes," she answered, her voice stronger than she felt. "It's always good to see you."

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come say a proper hello?"

It took Allison just a second before she took the three steps that put her directly in front of Stockard, who wrapped her arms around Allison's waist and smiled as the taller woman pulled them closer together. It was a long moment before they parted, Allison dropping a kiss on Stockard's head as the smaller woman moved away. 

Stockard smiled as she intertwined their fingers. "So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Whose fault is that?" Allison asked, tugging Stockard over to a couch in the make-believe White House. "I seem to recall telling you I would be in one place for several months out of the year."

"True, but when we parted ways, you weren't exactly being talkative. I told you if you wanted to see me you would have to call me."

Allison's smile faded, her stare dropping to their joined hands.

"Now you're here."

"Because I was asked by an old friend to make an appearance."

"Got tired of waiting for me?"

"Grew frustrated not knowing if I should be waiting."

"Channy!" 

They were startled by the voice, Stockard recovering quickly and standing to be engulfed in Martin Sheen's bear hug.

"I'm glad you could come. What have you been doing? I haven't seen you in ages." 

Allison stood, she and Stockard sharing a bemused smile as Martin continued to talk. The racket drew the rest of the cast, each wanting a moment of Stockard's time. Allison watched her work, watched as she charmed them all with her throaty laugh, rich voice, and easy grin. The taller woman was content to wait her turn, welcomed the reprieve from the inevitable, whatever in the hell that would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison had taken to watching Stockard whenever the opportunity presented itself. It was a pastime she was good at, one she had honed on the set of _A Girl Thing_. She enjoyed it, loved to study the lines and curves of Stockard's body, and especially liked noting the different tones to Stockard's voice.

Occasionally, she would be caught. A staffer or cast member would notice her staring and would laugh at her, making throw-away comments about how wonderful it was to have someone of Stockard Channing's stature on the set. Allison always agreed, adding silently that it would be wonderful to have Stockard in many other places as well. 

The thought made her blush every time.

However, despite her suggestive daydreams, she had yet to move forward on any of them. Instead, like most days since Stockard had joined the cast of West Wing, Allison willed away her hours with her thoughts and her job. Her lack of action was a source of tension between the two women, and though delicious in its friction, the strain was wearing on Allison's nerves - all of her nerves.

A thought she was reminded of when Stockard was suddenly in front of her, wearing her coat and saying goodnight to the cast and crew. Glancing at her watch, Allison realized she had lost herself in her desires once again and struggled to remain focused when Stockard paused in front of her.

"I'm going home." 

"You shouldn't," Allison said. "Bradley is going to try skipping down the stairs of our fake Lincoln Memorial. You don't want to miss that."

"I'm sure I'll have the opportunity to witness such talent at a later date. I'm going home."

"Skipping doesn't impress you? What can we do to keep you here?"

"I think you know."

Allison smiled at the teasing. 

"That's not group entertainment," she said.

"You're not with the right group then."

"You're so funny."

"I'm going home."

"Aren't you the one always saying I never make a move?"

"Yes, and you know it's true."

"Then stay around until later tonight. Don't go home."

Allison wasn't sure if it was her tone, which had taken on a pleading quality, or the unspoken promise in her words that caused Stockard to just nod, an unusual response from someone normally so eloquent. 

"I'll stay here until you're finished for the night."

"I think you'll find it worth the wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Stockard touched Allison's arm, just above her wrist, before trailing her hand down to intertwine their fingers. 

"You're shaking," she whispered, taking a step closer to Allison, reaching out to interlace their other hands. 

Allison smiled slightly but closed her eyes, bowing her head against the onslaught of emotions. 

"I wasn't sure if it was you or me," she said. "I was hoping it was you."

Stockard took another step closer, their bodies almost flush.

"Well, I am, too," she responded. Allison could hear the smile in Stockard's voice and opened her eyes to see it.

"Are we finally going to do this?"

"Uh huh, I think so." 

"Because if we're not, I need to sit down and you need to go." Her voice had taken a higher pitch, almost hysterical rambling.

"Allison."

"Yes?" she asked, glancing down to look into Stockard's eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
